


BanG Dream! Gals Bein' Pals

by AdventurousLadder



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventurousLadder/pseuds/AdventurousLadder
Summary: Silly one shots with the girls.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Kudos: 33





	1. Elevator

"Hold it, please!" Chisato called out as the elevator door threatened to close.

"Halt the steel giant," Kaoru said as Saya pressed the button quickly. "For Juliet is coming henceforth~!"

"I don't think we have that much space," Misaki said, adjusting the balloons she was carrying as Michelle. "I mean, I can squish over to the side." she then smushed Michelle over to the corner to create as much space as possible.

"Thank you," Chisato said to whoever pressed the button.

"No problem," Saya said, adjusting the paper bag of bread in her hands. "I'm kind of in a rush as well." 

The elevator then started to descend for a few seconds, until a large thud suggested it decided not to continue. It stood unmoving above where they were meant to be.

They all stood there until Chisato felt something with a fleeting aura come closer to her.

"Is anything a problem?" she asked.

"No problem at all!" Kaoru said. "It just so happens that we appear to be stuck here together in an elevator. All of us here united..." she paused, putting a hand to her forehead, taking in the surrounding. "It must be fate~!"

"This is not fate," Chisato plainly stated. "The elevator must be working soon, right? I bet it can sense that some people have places to be."

"You're not the only person with some place to be." Yukina muttered under her breath.

"Minato-san?" Chisato said, suddenly noticing another person's presence in this already cramped elevator. Chisato sighed. "You're right, there's no use worrying."

"How tragic! A fleeting little kitten separated from the rest of her pack due to nothing other than-"

"Isn't 'pack' a dog term-?"

"Perhaps the little kitten is independent, strong even! She can make it big against all odds, including that of isolation inside what appears to be a chamber of o-" she coughed a bit to hide her voice cracking "of doom…!"

"You're just being ridiculous," Chisato said. "We're not doomed. We're just standing here in a-" she paused to find the words. "in a chamber of doom." she said before sighing louder creating an awkward silence.

"How about..." Misaki said, remembering how Michelle had to act in these situations. She looked to her hands to see she was holding balloons. "...A balloon for your troubles?"

The girls all looked at Michelle's paws to scour for a balloon fit for their own aesthetics. Chisato did not take a balloon. Kaoru took quite the biggest balloon she saw, and Saya took two for her younger siblings. Yukina on the other hand, seemed to be examining her wares a bit more than the others until her eyes landed on the perfect balloon that matched her aesthetic. She then gladly took a nice purple cat balloon.

"Ah! Such perfection! A kitten for none other than one of my kittens-"

"Where?"

Kaoru paused for a second, surprised that her main trick failed to work on Yukina. "I was referring to you - the little kitten~."

"Well, I'm not little nor am I a kitten, so that is simply incorrect."

The prolonged awkwardness combined with the time spent in the elevator has made it stuffy and the girls are finding it harder to stay put as the elevator gets fixed.

"Um? Michelle?" Saya asked. "If there’s space in that suit, is it possible if you could hold this-” she holds out her bag of bread. “-for the time being? It's getting awfully tight in here."

"Hand it over," Misaki deadpanned as her hand went out of Michelle's mouth. Kaoru, of course, did not see the human arm come out of the suit. Saya handed over the bread and Misaki placed it in the suit. "Now your bread will be warmer when we leave."

"Okusawa-san. How do you practice in that suit?" Yukina asked. "It seems that your mobility is not at its full potential when you are inside the suit."

"Could it be?!" Kaoru yelped. "Misaki is _here?!_ Salvation has arrived~!"

"She's not here," Chisato said, looking at Kaoru with pure exasperation.

“Ah...quite the unfortunate false alarm…!” Kaoru said. "Well, we have been in here quite a while, one could safely assume that salvation could be on the way, wouldn't it?"

Yukina looked down at her watch and scowled at the time. "I have practice with Roselia soon. If we don't get down in a timely manner, I will begin my vocal warmups. This is a threat."

"It can't be that bad," Saya tried to reassure her. "I play the drums. My vocal warmups aren't even humanly possible unless I grow a few more mouths."

"This is a threat not because my vocal warmups are humanly possible, it is a threat because I take technique seriously," Yukina said, gripping her cat balloon tighter.

They all then made sounds of surprise when the elevator moved suddenly.

"That's it!!!" Kaoru exclaimed. "We are about to perish united, yet apart inside of this fleeting elevator shaft~!"

"Don't say ‘shaft’ ever again, please!" Chisato said as if that was the problem. "It means that we're almost safe, right?"

"We're _not_ safe?!" Kaoru yelled louder, prompting Chisato to cover her ears. "What do you _mean?!_ " she moved closer to Chisato making everyone else in the elevator have to move around.

"Kao-chan," Chisato flinched. Kaoru looked up, flustered, at hearing the nickname. "You're moving too much, of course we're not safe."

Kaoru, slightly defeated, retreated back to her original spot in the elevator, leading people to shift around once again.

“Kaoru, I swear if you don’t stop _moving-!_ ”

The elevator shifted again but then this time it seemed to be shifting at a constant rate. That meant that the elevator was working again and that they were finally descending.

They all silently cheered as they reached the bottom and the elevator door dinged open for them to finally leave.

Chisato took a breath as she saw the first floor of the mall in front of her before looking back at the rest of the girls. "If you saw any of that, no you didn't." she said before leaving.

"I'll be on my way as well. Thank you for the balloons!" Saya said as she received the bread from Michelle.

"It's nothing really. Michelle is perfect for containment," Misaki tried to walk out but standing in the corner of the elevator for an extended period of time left Michelle with a sharp behind. She went off to return to her work but The Suits intercepted.

"Your suit, is it okay?"

"It's okay. I think the back's a little squished but aside from that we're good."

"Seta-san. Is she okay?"

Misaki looked around for a sign of Kaoru but found nothing.

"She was mostly okay in the elevator."

"You may take a break for a bit while we bring you the replacement suit."

"Thank you."

After leaving the elevator, Yukina took another gander at her watch to make sure that she was not late.

'There is sufficient time to get to CiRCLE,' she thought. 'But it would take too long if I walked. I must speed walk'. She looked at her other hand to see that the cat balloon was still there. 'This would boost morale. This is also not a real cat so I can take it into CiRCLE.'

And that was how Yukina speedwalked, powered by the fire of determination to CiRCLE where luckily, she arrived right on time.

"Minato-san," Sayo said. "It's not like you to be so late."

"I'm sorry. There was an inconvenience at the mall."

"I can see the inconvenience in your hand," Lisa chuckled, pointing at the cat balloon tied to Yukina's wrist.


	2. Milk

"Would you like me to warm up your milk~?" Moca asked a customer.

"No, thank you." the customer said before finishing their transaction.

"Moca, why do you ask people if they want their milk warmed up?" Lisa asked. "No one would ever want to get their milk warmed up here."

"Silly Lisa~," Moca shook her head. "What if the customer wants to have their milk warmed and the irresistible Moca-chan didn't ask them? That would be terrible customer service."

"No no, I get what you're saying," Lisa said. "I just don't think anyone would want to get their milk warmed here."

"Wanna bet?"

"What are you betting?"

"If someone comes here by the end of our shift and lets me warm up their milk, I win." Moca said. "You win if no one wants the delicious warm milk."

"What do I get if I win?" Lisa asked, intrigued.

"If I win," Moca began, ignoring Lisa's question. "You will let me buy all the bread I want with your money~."

"Moca, I will go bankrupt," Lisa chuckled. "Don't you care about my future?"

"You’re right," Moca said. "Then what do you think we could bet on?"

"If I win, I will dress you for a day," Lisa said. "I think it would be a nice change."

A lightbulb lit up in Moca’s head. “You’re right. If I win, I will be able to dress you.”

Lisa fully knew that Moca’s everyday wardrobe comprises clothing that aren’t that interesting.

“Alright.”

* * *

The rest of their shift was uneventful, aside from the fact that Moca was a bit more friendly every time a customer paid for some milk only to hit them with the ‘Would you like to have your milk warmed~?’ at the very end.

“You’re still trying at that?” Lisa asked. “Our shift’s ending soon. I don’t think you would-”

She was interrupted by the front door opening to reveal Rinko who was in a rush.

“We have one more person.” Moca deadpanned. They watched as Rinko hurriedly scuttled around the store.

“I don’t think Rinko would-” Lisa started, but was interrupted by Rinko arriving at the counter, laying out her things.

“Is that everything?” Moca said as she began ringing up Rinko’s items, ignoring Lisa. As she scanned her items, her eyes widened when she saw a bottle of milk among the items.

They both gasped.

“Would you like to have your milk warmed?” Moca asked. “It’s quite chilly tonight.”

“Haha, Moca, why-”

“Umm…that would be...quite nice…can you please warm up my milk…?” 

Moca’s face lit up, as she turned her customer service voice up to eleven to hide her excitement. 

“Of course! It’s no problem~!”. She then went to warm up the milk.

* * *

Lisa woke up the next day gearing up for Roselia rehearsal. She got her bass case and her music and left in a rush to get to CiRCLE early. But in her rush, she tripped over a comically large box placed on her doorstep.

After recuperating, she looked at the label to see who it was meant for. But when she saw Moca's name scribbled out, she knew what might be in the box.

She dragged it into her house to unbox and dropped her bass somewhere else for the time being. But when she opened it, she tried to hide her gasp because she would be late for rehearsal.

* * *

"It was about this big," Yukina gestured with her hands to the rest of the band. "It was the biggest one I have ever seen."

"Minato-san, there will always be a bigger one." Sayo solemnly stated.

"Thank you Hikawa-san," Yukina said. "I will then be in pursuit of a bigger one."

"Hello, everyone!" Lisa greeted the band upon entering the room seeing Yukina and Sayo deep in conversation. "What are we talking about? Is this for the next concert?"

"Of course it was." Yukina said.

"It was not," Sayo said. "We were discussing the dimensions of a cat Minato-san saw on the way here. We were waiting for you to arrive, Imai-san-"

Sayo suddenly inhaled, not taking her eyes off Lisa.

"Whoa! Lisa, you are a..." Ako said, thinking for a moment. "Mixture of black and white, creating the form of a bovine queen!" Ako said in delight.

"Lisa...your outfit...it’s really nice..."

“You like it? Thanks!” Lisa said beaming and doing a little twirl causing Sayo to pinch her nose in annoyance.

“Imai-san, would you care to explain?” Sayo said. “I am sure that you know that we will be practicing today.”

“Oh this?” she gestured to her outfit. “I lost a bet with Moca and she picked this out for me this morning.”

“You’re a cow.” Yukina pointed out.

“That’s so rude!” Lisa joked but stopped as soon as Yukina flinched. “Do you like it? Moca said it’s a cow since our bet revolved around milk.”

“Oh, cool!” Ako said. “What did you do?”

“Well,” Lisa said, twirling her tail, “Moca bet me that one person before the end of our shift would have their milk warmed. Since no one has asked before, I agreed.” she looked to the rest of her band to show that she was not reckless and fully thought this out. “But then Rinko showed up at the end of our shift and asked to have her milk warmed! Haha.”

Rinko realized her mistake “Eh?! I’m…very sorry! I did not know…!”

“Ah, it’s okay.” Lisa said. “I think it’s quite comfortable. We should all wear cow outfits for our next live!”

“Whaaat?!” they all said in unison.


	3. Satanizin

“Ako!” Tomoe yelled as she entered the house. She plopped her things on the floor and looked around for her younger sister. The house was empty, besides Ako, and she wanted to make sure that she was safe. She skimmed the house to find her sister, stopping in her tracks when she found Ako in the living room pouring some sort of white powder on the floor.

“Oh, hey!” Ako said, pausing her work.

“What are you doing?” Tomoe said looking closer to see that the powder was forming a circle on the floor.

“Oh, nothing,” Ako said. “Mom told me to satanize the house while you were out.” She pointed to her work to show off her amazing skills at pouring salt.

Tomoe wracked her brain trying to come up with any explanation. “I don’t think that’s what she meant. Mom’s never told _me_ to satanize the house before.”

“But she told me.” Ako said. “She gave me the constituents of purification and everything!” It clicked in Tomoe’s mind. 

“She meant to _sanitize_ the house! What are you doing!?” She stepped back in case Ako summoned anything.

“I learned how to summon the other members of Roselia while you were gone!” she said pointing to the circle. “If I, the princess of darkness chant the required words, a friend might come!”

Tomoe shook her head, not believing her at all. “I don’t think that works.”

Ako took this as a challenge and started chanting causing Tomoe to retreat slightly. Her words reverberated through the room and Tomoe swore all of her hairs stood on end. A puff of smoke then enveloped the room from the circle and the middle revealing a certain vocalist of a certain band.

“Ako?”

“Yukina!” Ako paused. Her schemes have never worked this well before which is perfect, given that she is trying to show off in front of her sister.

“Tomoe?” Yukina said. “Why did you summon me here, Ako?” she asked. “I was in the middle of practicing.”

“Really?” Ako said. “I’m so sorry! I’ll have to send you back then!” she said before the room was once again covered in smoke to obscure Yukina being dragged back to where she was meant to be.

“So?” Ako asked. “What do you think?”

“Have you ever done this before!?” Tomoe yelled. “This is dangerous! You’re going to clean this up or I’m telling mom!”

“But I just got started!” Ako said. She then thought of a way to persuade her sister into letting her continue her shenanigans. “Also, I can maybe bring anyone you want to see in the whole wide world!”

Tomoe paused for a second and thought of every person in the world she wanted to see in that moment. “Can you summon a member of Afterglow?”

“I’ve never really done that before...” Ako said thinking back to every other time she has done this before realizing that she has only ever summoned Roselia members. Never for evil, of course, but sometimes, one might need to travel quickly in the hypothetical situation of sleeping in. “I might be able to if they’re with a member of Roselia.”

Tomoe then remembered the whole ‘rivalry’ thing Roselia had going on with Afterglow. She figured no member of Afterglow would be seen with the enemy so she looked around the room as if that would help. She sighed and remembered something important.

“Why don’t you summon Lisa?” Tomoe challenged. “She could be with Moca at this time.”

“No problem!” Ako said before summoning Lisa in their home. The puff of smoke then returned, revealing yet another member of Roselia.

“Hey guys!” Lisa said. “Whatcha need me for?”

“Where’s Moca?” Tomoe asked. “Isn’t she meant to be with you?”

“Ah?” Lisa thought. “She’s in the bathroom.” she looked at Ako. “I do have to get back to work before Moca thinks I’ve run away, haha~.”

“Okay...” Ako said before sending her back. She sighed assuming that she had disappointed her sister. However, looking up, Tomoe has never looked more interested in her strange actions.

“Does that mean that they can’t just be together in the same place?” Tomoe asked. “Do they need to be like, closer or something?”

“I think so.”

“Wanna give it another shot?” Tomoe thought harder. “What if you summon Rinko?”

“She’s in her house today. She told me.”

“I see, but then that leaves us with Sayo, wouldn’t it?”

“You’re right!” Ako said, posing menacingly, trying to harness all of the ‘princess of darkness’ within her. “I will summon all of the demons... to let me harness their dark energies to draw her closer to an Afterglow member!”

Tomoe realized that the girl would be probably practicing and would probably be a little less than happy if summoned.

“You know what you don’t need to-”

The room was engulfed with smoke making both of the Udagawas shield their eyes from the salt circle in their living room. However, there was something off about this amount of smoke.

“Ako?” Sayo asked before seeing Tomoe with her eyes incredibly wide. “T- Tomoe?”

“Tsugumi?!” Tomoe exclaimed. “What on earth is going on?!”

Sayo instinctively stepped slightly away from Tsugumi. “I was doing important business with Hazawa-san. We happened to run into each other whilst on our separate shopping journeys and decided that it would be more efficient to do it together.”

“YOU GUYS WERE HOLDING HANDS?!”

“Didn’t want to lose Sayo in the crowd,” Tsugumi said. “Like she said, it is more efficient this way.”

Sayo coughed to regain any composure. “Now if you will excuse the two of us, may we leave?”

Ako looked at her sister and her expression was enough evidence that she did not quite want to see that.

Ako then mumbled a direction.

“Please speak up, Ako.”

“You guys have to hold hands again first.”

“Tomoe, if you are that bothered, I suggest you look away.” Sayo said. Tomoe complied, clasping her hands over her eyes for good measure.

Ako began chanting once more and they were gone as quick as they came.

“Are they gone?” Tomoe peeked under her hands.

“Yes, they are.” Ako said. “You can look now.”

“Thank heavens.” she sighed looking back at the mess on the living room floor. “You are going to clean this up or I’m telling mom that you’re summoning people.” she said firmly.

“But you were-”

“I know!”


End file.
